


Even Flow

by Kitsnickers



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, anyway I hope you enjoy this, does Yue count as a character?, not my best work (?), so I’m sorry if it’s bad, who knows - Freeform, wrote this in like fifteen minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsnickers/pseuds/Kitsnickers
Summary: Sokka wakes up with the ability to bend
Relationships: Sokka and Yue - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Even Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is based off the fanart by rumble_bee_art on Instagram which is great. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S: This is uncharacteristically short for me lmao

“Katara! Katara!” Sokka said, shaking Katara. “Wake up!” 

Katara opened her eyes and looked at Sokka with her eyes half-open. She just wanted to go back to sleep...it was so early in the morning too

“What?” 

“I can waterbend!”

Katara shot up, suddenly feeling very awake. “What? Sokka, that’s impossible.” 

“No, just watch!” 

Katara noticed a bucket in the corner of the room and figured it was filled with water. She watched Sokka bring the water of the bucket and then immediately drop the water. 

“I’m impressed, Sokka,” Katara said, smiling a little.

“Aang taught some moves earlier,” Sokka said, not able to stand still. 

“I wonder who gave you waterbending,” Katara said, getting up.

Sokka smiled. “It was Yue! She must’ve given me the ability to bend!”

“Sokka that’s absurd, it’s more likely that you were born with it.” 

“That’s even more absurd, Katara,” Sokka said, and he looked outside the tent and left. Katara rubbed her eyes before changing and leaving the tent. She saw Aang and Sokka walking to the sea and smiled. 

“Wait for me!” Katara said, running up to them and they both looked at her in confusion. “You can’t do waterbending without me, Sifu Katara.” 

Aang and Sokka smiled and the trio walked down to the sea laughing and talking. They do waterbending together until nightfall and until Katara said they needed to eat or they’d all faint. 

“I’ll catch up,” Sokka said, and Aang and Katara nodded before leaving. Sokka looked up at the moon for a few moments. The moon’s presence felt stronger than any other night and Sokka wondered if it was because he could waterbend. “Thank you, Yue.” 

He looked at the moon one more time before catching up to Aang and Katara and felt like things were going to change for the better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the link to the fanart:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CH3d_ZtlnC-/?igshid=1gyrd85u5xxw6


End file.
